Why Me?
by jameslaffertyfanatic
Summary: hey for all those people who have already read this story im sorry cause ive decided to change the plot. ive found a ways so that all the stuff before still makes sense. so im sorry bout that. i hope that u still like it.
1. accident

Nathan

"I hate her!" he thought back to what he had just seen. "We were doing so well again and then she had to do this. How could she hurt me again? She said she loved me. She said she would never do this to me again." he thought back to how she looked. He walked in and she gave him that goofy smile. She had looked like she was drunk or something. She had been half naked. They both were. What was she doing with the new guy anyway? She hardly even knew him. Yet there she was making out with him? And he was sure that after he left they had done more. She didn't even freak out when she saw him. "what had she said she was gonna do? Oh yeah she was supposed to be tutoring that kid. So what the hell was she doing making out with him?" he was so angry his mind skipped the logical thing that probably happened. "I've never cheated on her! But she sure likes to cheat! What am I supposed to do now? Forgive her?" he looked at how fast he was going. "I think I have the need for speed." he thought as he slowly started to go faster and faster. "Time to feel the danger." he looked around and he didnt see anything. So he started going really fast and then he did see some cars. But he dodged them easily. What he wasn't counting on though was someone waiting for him. He saw someone but he figured they saw how fast he was going so they wouldnt pull out. But he was wrong because little did he know that this person was waiting excpessially for him. The car pulled out fast. "What the hell is going on here?" he tried to swerve out of the way but the person just went the same way he did. "God -" then he crashed. He hadn't been wearing his seatbelt so he was ejected out threw the windshield. He was on the street when he saw her. He tried to talk. "Will you...help me? Plea..." then he passed out. She checked his pulse. "Hardly anything at all. People are so easy." And she walked away, going home to nurse her own injuries.

Peyton


	2. HELP

Peyton

"Peyton!" she heard Brooke yell from the bathroom. "What Brooke? Do you need some help?" she laughed at her joke. "Ha ha."Brooke said with sarcasm dripping from every ha she said. "This is not funny! I can't believe you didn't get any toilet paper last night when you went shopping!" Peyton started laughing, hard. "This is not funny! What am I supposed to do without toilet paper? Use my hands?" Peyton was on the floor now. "Peyton stop laughing and get me some toilet paper!" Peyton was still laughing. "Okay, okay. I'll go. Just hold tight and resist using your hands." As she walked out of the house she was still laughing and a smile was playing her lips. "Oh I'll just walk. It's not that far. She was almost to the store when she saw a body in the middle of the road and the smile that had been on her face died. She ran to it. "Oh my god! It's Nathan!" she got out her cell phone and dialed 911. "Hello. Look I came outside my house and I found Nathan! He must have got into a car accident. He's right outside where the store is. Hurry up and get he I don't know if he's breathing!" "Calm down and we'll be there as fast as we can!" she hung up the phone and checked Nathan's pulse. He still had one. She saw that he was breathing. She didn't know what to do. Should she stay here with Nathan or go back and tell Brooke? When she was thinking Nathan stopped breathing. When she looked back at him she noticed it right away. He'd lost a lot of blood. "Shit!" she satrted giving him mouth to mouth. And she did some chest thumps. After the first time she did it he still wasn't breathing. "Nathan you can't leave us."And right after she said that he started breathing. "Thank you Nate! You really scared the shit out of me."


	3. Worried

Lucas

"Where is Nathan and Haley?"

He was pacing around the River Court. He wanted to spend some time with them. He had been so caught up in his relationship with Brooke so he hadn't talked to them much. He had just got back with her and she was still so insecure.

She didn't like it when he was around Peyton without her. Although she was getting better. She was living with Peyton and he thought she was starting to trust the both of them more.

So he was trying to spend a whole bunch of time to make up for lost time. The thing was she was so unsure that he wanted to be alone or atleast he thought that was what she wanted. She hinted at it all the time.

"They were supposed to be here a half an hour ago." he thought. He already tried their cell phones, but they hadn't answered. Who knows what they were doing?

They themselves had just got together again not too long ago. So Brooke had given them thier old apartment back.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to go over there. I mean they were married. He didn't really want to see anything either.

Just thinking about made him want to barf. He didn't want to interrupt them if they were busy. But then again they were supposed to be here with me.

He was getting worried all the same, though. It wasn't like Haley to forget. She had a good memory and sometimes he just wished she would forget. But still it's not like Haley she's just not the type.

If it was just Nathan then he wouldn't but it was Haley and as long as she had known her she was never late.

"Maybe they forgot? I'll go over there and remind them then. He thought and started towards the apartments.

**hey this is mercedes. I hope you like it so far. Sorry that all the chapters are so short but I don't like putting things together that don't go with the title so I'll just do a lot of chapters at once. Write me reviews cause I love them! So talk to you later.**


	4. on the toilet

Brooke

she was still sitting on the toilet.

"Where is Peyton?" she thought. As much as she could she looked for some toilet paper that she might have missed.

"Then throw away." she thought disgusted at what she might have to do. She looked around again and this time she saw something white she hadn't seen before.

"You've got to be kidding me!"she said as she grabbed the toilet paper she had missed.

"I'm so dumb!"she thought as she came out of the bathroom.

Ring...Ring

she ran over to her cell phone. It was Peyton.

"Hello. Where have you been Peyton Sawyer! Your lucky I found some toilet paper!"

"I'm sorry but I had to help Nathan. He was in a car accident and when I found him he was unconscious."

"Was there someone else?"

"No I think Nathan is a victim of a hit and run. The other person left after they hit him. Anyway I called the ambulance and I've still got to call Lucas and Haley, so meet me at the hospital. Bye." after she hung up the phone Brooke went into a panic. She was running around the house and thinking all the what ifs that could've happened.

"God I hope Nathan is all right!" she thought as she drove towards the hospital.


	5. why?

Peyton

the ambulance had finally came and she and Nathan were heading to the hospital. The doctor looked over at her and started asking her some questions, while keeping an eye on Nathan.

"Do you know how this happened?"

"No. I had to go to the store and I found him."

"Was anyone there?"

"Oh yeah. That's why I it's only Nate in here." she said sarcastically.

"Look I don't need the sarcasm okay! Did you see anyone around?"

"No. No car no signs that anyone else had been there. No nothing." the doctor shook his head.

"I hate people that do this shit! More than likely they weren't paying attention to the road and they hit him. They were scared they would get in trouble so they ran. Damn selfish bastards, he could died!"After that they were silent. Peyton looked over at Nathan. Since the doctors had come Nathan seemed to be doing better. You could see his chest moving up and down. She had tried to call Haley a few minutes ago but she wasn't answering. She also called Lucas and he said he would be there. When they got to the hospital she was gonna call Deb and Karen and Brooke.

"Hey we're here." the doctor said in a rush.

"Hurry up and get out so we can get him out and into the hospital." Peyton jumped out.

"Where do I go? What do I do?" she asked.

"Follow us , then one of the nurses will tell you where to go." he said again in a rush. She did as she was told. She was so caught up in her thoughts about Nathan thaa she jumped when the nurse started talking to her.

"Here honey. It'll be okay." at first Peyton didn't know why she was saying this but then she reached up and touched her face. She felt the tears she hadn't noticed before.

"I hope so." she tried to stop crying and clear her throat.

"So where do I go?"

"Follow me. I'll take you to the waiting room." she silently followed. When she got there she sat down and waited.

Lucas

he hurried towards the hospital.

"I'm here for Nathan Scott." he said to the nurse.

"Nathan Scott? I'm sorry you can't see him right now. He's in surgery but you can go to the waiting room."

"Do you know anything yet?" she shook her head, so he headed towards the waiting room.

"Oh Lucas! Thank god you're here!" she ran up to him and gave him a hug. She face was red and tear stained. She looked terrible.

"Is he okay?"

"I don't know. He looked really bad. When I found him I don't think he was breathing but he was when I left him." she started crying really hard.

"Lucas, he can't die. I called Deb and Karen but they aren't answering. Hell! Even Haley isn't answering! Brooke's on her way now. I-"

"Shh...everything will be okay."

"Hey is he okay?"cried a familiar female voice.

"Brooke!" Peyton hugged her.

"We don't know anything yet."Lucas told her. The three friends of Nathan sat in silence. They didn't know what to say to each other, but they were all thinking the same thing...Is Nathan gonna be okay?


	6. who are you?

Cameron

"Will she be okay?" Cameron asked the Doctor.

"She's stabilized now. Beyond that we don't know anything. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. She's only been the hospital 5 times for the same thing."

"5 times? For the same thing?"

"Yeah. I'm sure she'll be okay. Contact me as soon as you know more."

He nodded and started walking towards another room. She turned away and started for the door when she was knocked over by Brooke Davis.

"Sorry," Brooke said.

"Yeah. What's your hurry?"

"I just don't like hospitals." She looked around.

"Too many bad things happen here."

Well this is a hospital." She nodded.

"Well I'm gonna go. Bye."

"See ya." Brooke practically ran out. Cameron headed towards the waiting room on a hunch. When she got there she found she was right. She sat down next to Lucas and Peyton.

"How come you guys are here?"

"Um..." Peyton looked at Lucas, who shrugged. Peyton looked back at Cameron.

"Nathan Scott. Do you know him?"

"Yeah. He goes to our highschool. Who doesn't know him?

"Well he got into a car accident. We think a hit and run. We just got some news, but not much."

"Is he okay?" she asked, concerned.

(She had the biggest crush on him and was crushed when she found out he got married.)

"They say he's stable now. He banged his head on something. He wasn't wearing his seatbelt and he flew out."

"I wonder what he was doing? Both him and Haley were supposed to meet me at the Rivercourt about an hour before you called." he said to Peyton.

"Haley wasn't with him?"Cameron asked even though they were no longer talking to her.

"Nope. No one was there."Peyton informed her although she was annoyed that Cameron was still there.

"That's weird?"Cameron thought. Just a few minutes later a doctor came in with a smile on his face.

"Nathan's okay. In fact he just woke up."

"How long have you guys been here?" Cameron asked.

"At least um..."Peyton looked at a clock.

"7 hours." she finished.

"Wow!"

"Are you coming in with us?"Lucas asked hoping she would say no.

"yeah." they went into the room and saw Nathan, lying there in a hospital bed. Cameron was the first at his side.

"Hey. Long time no see."

"Cameron?"Nathan asked, sounding like he'd just met an old friend.

"Yep."

"What happened to me? I hurt all over and I have a headache from hell."

"You-"

"you were in a car accident."interrupted Peyton. Nathan looked at her and Lucas for the first time. His face showed confusion.

"Who are you?"

Nathan

he was getting frustrated. He knew who they were but he couldn't remember their names. Except Cameron. For some reason he remembered her but no one else.

"I'm Lucas."said the tall blonde boy.

"And I'm Peyton."said the blonde girl.

I'm not familiar with those names. I'm sorry." both of them looked devastated. He felt bad for them. He looked at Cameron.

"The only one I remember is Cameron."

"What about Haley? You remember your wife don't you?"cried Peyton.

"I have a wife? Wow. Is she hot?"

"Nathan? How can you remember her but not your closest friends?" Lucas yelled. Then Nathan started getting teary eyed.

"I don't know! I said I was sorry." Cameron have him a hug and started comforting him.

"I want to be left alone."

"Okay." Cameron looked at them.

"She looks angry."Nathan thought.

"Your upsetting him. He wants us to leave."

"Nathan. We're sorry. It's just frustrating."Peyton apologized.

"I want to be alone!"

"Bye."Peyton and Lucas said, but when Cameron said goodbye and turned to leave Nathan stopped her.

"You don't have to go. Will you stay?" Cameron looked at Lucas and Peyton.

"Yeah." she sat by him. Nathan felt bad as he watched the other two leave. He looked at Cameron.

"Will you tell me what happened?"

"I'll tell you what I know."

Peyton/Lucas

They went to the main desk after they left Nathan's room.

"Can I see the doctor that treated Nathan Scott?" Lucas asked.

"He's kinda busy right now." the nurse said sounding just as annoyed as they had been earlier.

"Is there anyway to get a hold of him?"Peyton asked this time, pretty much pleading with the nurse.

"Give me your number and I'll tell him that you want to talk to him."

So they gave her their numbers and left.

"I don't get it? How can he remember her but not us? I didn't even know he knew her?"

"Maybe they used to be friends?"Lucas suggested.

"Maybe?"said Peyton still very mad about the whole situation.

"Have you got a hold of Deb yet?" he had seen Peyton trying to get a hold of them since they got to the hospital.

"No. She's not answering, so I left a message."

"I wonder where everyone is? Haley, Mom, Deb? By the way where did Brooke go?" Lucas asked because he remembered his girlfriend left just before Cameron came. He'd forgotten all about her.

"She doesn't like hospitals. I'm not sure where she went probably went home.

"We should go over and talk to her. Maybe she got really upset so she left?"

"Yeah that's go?"

'Brooke

she was really concerned, Deb and Haley weren't answering their cell phones. All of this scared her. She didn't know when Peyton would come back and maybe Lucas would come too. She thought they really needed to discuss this.

"Are you in there?" She heard Lucas yell.

"In the living room." she yelled back.

"Speak of the devil." she thought. They came in and sat down.

"Did anything happen after I left?" she asked immediately. Their expressions turned hard.

"Something bad? Is Nathan okay?"

"Yeah. He's fine if that's what you want to call it. Right after you left this girl Cameron showed up." Peyton said.

"Cameron? Cause I saw her in the hospital when I left.

"Yeah. Anyways the doctor came in and told us Nathan was awake.

"Was she with you?

"Yeah. She came in and she basically pushed to get to him. She greeted him like she'd known him forever. He knew her right away but had absolutely no idea who we were! How could he remember her over us? Hell he didn't even know who Haley was!" Lucas finished angrily.

Both of them looked pissed about this.

"So I guess a lot happened when I left."

"You don't sound a bit upset about this!"Peyton accused.

"I am angry but I mean they said that he hit his head pretty hard. I do hope he remembers us soon. I don't really want to rebuild that relationship." Brooke laughed but found them glaring at her.

"Okay not joke time. Look I'm sure he'll remember us soon enough. He didn't remember me either and I'm not mad."

"That's cause...we didn't ask...about you." Brooke felt insulted.

"Oh thanks guys. Feeling the love. I'm going to bed." she stomped upstairs and put on her cd player. She got on her bed and pulled the covers over her head.

"I know what it's like to be forgotten about by parents, but my friends too?"


	7. forgotten

Nathan

He was all alone now cause Cameron left a little while ago. She'd told him what she had been told by the blond boy and girl, which wasn't much. Apparently they hadn't been friends for about 5 years.

"Since you made varsity basketball team. We were growing apart before that though. Partly cause you were becoming popular and I wasn't." He thought about her explanation and wondered if those reasons were worth losing a friend for.

"So why are you here now?" He'd asked her.

"Oh. My sister.."

"The one you live with?" he asked cause he remembered she lived with one of her sisters.

"Yea. Well she had to come in. Then I found Lucas and Peyton...they told me that what happened and when they came in to see you I went too. I wanted to make sure you were okay." He remembered that she had smiled then.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." that line kept echoing in his mind. There was something about the way she said that.

"That blond haired girl, Peyton, said I had a wife. Why wasn't she here? Why wasn't she comforting me?"he wondered. "Why is my middle school friend here in her place?" He was so confused about Haley.

"What does Haley look like?" He asked Cameron.

"She has brown hair and brown eyes. I don't know her weight or anything but she looks normal. She works at Karen's café. By the way that's owned by Lucas's Mom. Anyways she tutors kids. You should ask Lucas though. They're best friends so he could provide you with more information on her." she informed him. Cameron also said she seemed nice. He felt so stupid. He remembered a blond boy, but he defiantly wasn't friends with him. When he asked her about it she started laughing.

"Well... you weren't really friends back then. That's why I don't really know him." She stopped laughing and paused. "You know what Lucas is right?" she looked at him with a look that said please tell me you know.

"No am I supposed too?"

"Well I guess I just assumed you would remember. Lucas is your brother."

"What!"

Lucas

Him and Peyton left the house. They had talked a while before leaving to go home.

"Lucas? Came his mother's voice.

"Yea. Mom." he walked into the kitchen. "Where have you been? I've been trying to get a hold of you all day."

" I'm sorry Lucas. I was with Peyton's dad. Why?"

"Cause Nathan got into a car accident! Peyton got him to the hospital. We couldn't get a hold of you, Deb, or Haley. Have you seen the missing?"

"Well I saw Haley going to her apartment earlier. Is Nathan okay?"

"Yea. He was even up but the thing is he can't remember barely anything. He only knew this girl and I don't even know how he knew her? How can he remember her and not us?"

"Maybe he has amnesia? That happens sometimes. And they can only remember things from a certain time period. Maybe he hung out with her when he was younger?"

"That's what Brooke said.

"She's probably right. He probably hit his head pretty hard. And about Deb and Haley, I'll try to get a hold of Deb. You can work on Haley."

"Okay. Thanks Mom. Tomorrow I'll go to Haley's apartment and see what's up with her. I'm going to go and rest right now." he walked to his room and while laying down and thinking about Haley, he fell asleep.

Peyton

It was morning and Peyton was still asleep. She didn't sleep very well and when she was asleep she wished she wasn't. She imagined all the worst situations in her mind. So she tossed and turned until she decided she was up for good. She walked into the kitchen to see her father on the phone, chatting away.

"He was, no doubt, talking to Karen." she thought. She laughed at him while she listened to her father talk.

"He really likes her. Good for him, she thought, he's finally found someone. He's finally completely happy again!" She got herself some cereal as she thought about last night when she got home.

Flashback

"Brooke! I don't understand why your so mad?". Peyton quicky followed Brooke.

"You wanna know why! Because you're my friends and you completely forgot me! That's why!" Brooke yelled.

"It's not like we had other things on our mind at the time, Brooke." Peyton raised her voice.

"Well forgive me. I have so much on my mind, I forgot how to talk."she screamed and slammed the door.

"Peyton! What's going on up there?" yelled Peyton's dad.

"Nothing Dad. Just talking to Brooke." she yelled back.

End of Flashback

Her Dad came over to her.

"Hey. Brooke talking to you yet?"

"No. I tried, but she just ignored me.

"She'll come around. She's just feeling a little forgotten. I mean look at how her parents are." she nodded. She knew they never payed any attention to her. With her parents it was like Brooke didn't exist.

"Brooke." She knocked on Brooke's door and opened it when Brooke didn't answer.

"Brooke?" she said again.

"What!" Brooke said emotionally.

"I'm sorry we forgot about you but we were really worried about Nathan."

"I know. I'm sorry about overreacting. It's just that my parents...that's how it started. First they were too busy. Then they forgot and then I didn't exist anymore.

Haley

She didn't remember anything. She looked around. She was in the apartment.

"I'm in my own bed?" she was slightly confused cause she didn't remember what happened.

"Aah!" she saw a man in her bed and it wasn't Nathan.

"What are you doing here!" she cried.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who brought me here. Don't you remember?" He laughed.

"Them again you were pretty drunk." she looked under the blankets.

"God!" she thought.

"Did we- um do it?" he laughed.

"Hell yea. You were good. No wonder Nathan married you." he got out of the bed and put on his clothes.

"Call me the next time you get drunk. You know where to find me." he winked and then left.

"What have I done?" she thought.

Nathan

"I have a brother? That little blond boy I hated my is my friend?" he thought.

Knock...Knock...

"Nathan?" It was the blonde girl again.

"Can't I come in?" She asked. He nodded.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to freak out. It's just that..."

" I know. Cameron told me. You just got frustrated cause I didn't remember you and we were such good friends." He replied.

"Yeah. It's hard when a good friend doesn't remember you." As she said that he thought that she looked like she was thinking about other things.

"Do you remember a girl named Brooke?" She asked.

"Doesn't she have dark hair?" She nodded.

"She used to like me?" Peyton smiled.

"A long time ago she did. Back when we were just kids." A realization came to him. As he remembered.

"You're her friend the blonde curly haired girl. You've got a good sense of music don't you?" She smiled again.

"That's me. Is that as far ahead that you can remember?" He thought about " yesterday." Playing basketball with dad came to mind a long with a feeling hatred.

"I think so."

"Haley, your wife is the girl Lucas always hung out with." She said trying to get him to at least have some image of his wife.

"The real shy brown haired girl?" She nodded.

"We used to go out." She said.

"You and me?"

"Yep, but we broke up and then you went out with Haley."

"How come she hasn't been here?" He asked.

"We can't get a hold of her. We don't know where she went."

"Do you like Cameron?" He asked because he did but wanted to know Peyton's opinion.

"I don't really know her. She seems nice." She lied.

"You don't like her. I may have got into a car accident, but I'm not stupid." He said straight forward.

"It's not that I don't like her. I suppose I'm a little jealous cause you remember her." He understood that clearly enough. After all it seemed like basketball and work was all that's mattered in his family.

"I'm sorry miss, but you have to leave." Said a nurse.

"Visiting hours are over already?" Peyton asked.

"Yep. You can come back tonight. He needs to eat the rest."

"Okay. She looked at nathan. "Well... See ya later."

"Bye." He said sadly. He really liked her company.


	8. Finally Haley

When Peyton left Brooke decided to call Haley. Almost immediately she picked up.

"Hello?" Brooke said.

"Hi" came a weak response.

"Where have you been? We've been trying to get a hold of you all day!"

"Well...in the apartment. Why? What happened yesterday?"

"Nathan got in an accident! Y-"

"What?!! Is he okay? Is he at the hospital?"Haley exclaimed.

"We don't know what happened but he can't remember anything. He remembers some girl named Cameron. When we saw him he didn't remember us or you even."

"...oh god...I'll be right over to the hospital..Thank you for calling me.." She hung up and left Brooke wondering. _"In her apartment? You know she never did say what she was doing. I think I'll go over to the hospital too. I need to talk to Haley in person." Brooke thought._

It was about mid-noon when Lucas finally woke up.

"Look who decided to wake up." Karen greeted as he walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Mom. Did you get a hold of Deb?"

"Nope. She's not answering my calls and I'm starting to get worried about her. But maybe I'll see her at café tomorrow?"

I hope so. Maybe if Nathan sees her it will trigger something. I mean she is his mom and all. He has to remember something about her."

"You would think he would. There's some food in the fridge if your hungry. I gotta go and check on the café for a minute and then I'm gonna go see Peyton's dad. See ya later honey."

"Bye Mom. Have fun." Karen smiled and left. He was hungry so he got himself something to eat while he thought. _"Where in the hell could Deb be??" This frustrated him the most. How could she just disappear? Another thing that was bothering him was that he had no idea who hit Nathan. It just boggled his mind. "Was it an accident or on purpose? If it was an accident then they ran like cowards and if they did it on purpose what reason did they have? Could the person that tried to kill Nathan be walking around here? Have I talked to the person that caused this? And where was Haley? She hadn't answered her phone when I called either. I should probably go over there now.." _so he went over to his car and headed to the apartment. When he got there he was just about to open the door when he was suddenly pulled forward.

"Lucas?" came Haley's voice. She looked like she just got up and threw some clothes on. At first he didn't say anything just looked at her.

"Where were you yesterday?" she looked away guiltily.

"I was sick and I shut my phone off. When I woke up Brooke called and told me what happened. Do you know if he's okay?"

"I think he will be fine. You were sick? Haley don't lie to me. Tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing Lucas. I just didn't feel good. I need to get to the hospital to see my husband now so I'm gonna go." he opened his mouth but decided it could wait. She needed to talk to Nathan and they could discuss this later.

"I want to see Nathan so are you coming?" _"God she looks guilty. But then there's her concern too. Dammit Haley what happened?!"_

"I drove here so I'll meet you there Hales."

"Okay. Tell me one thing before we go though Luke."

"What?"

"Do you think he will remember everything someday?"

"I'm scared. What if he doesn't remember me?" she started crying. "What would I do then? The man of my dreams gone just like that."

"Oh Haley come here. He will remember you. (He gave her a hug.) How could he not remember you? He loves you."

"I hope so..." _"Does she mean loves or remembers?"_

Haley broke away from Lucas and got into her car. She really broke down then. All the negitive things flashed through her mind. _"What if he falls in love with someone else? Or what if he nevr remembers me? I don't know what I would do?" _Tears were still streaming down her face when she pulled into the hospital parking lot. After sitting there for a few minutes she looked in the mirror and wiped away her tears. She didn't want anyone to know she was crying. Lucas pulled up right beside her as she was trying to pull herself together. She flashed herself a small smile and got out. Seeing that she was ready Lucas got out and went to her.

"Are you ready Haley?" she nodded and walked on. _"Trying to put a mask on." Lucas thought._

So they walked together when Lucas pulled her to the side.

"I know what room he's in." _"You can do this Haley. He will remember you and he will always love me." she thought. _As soon as they got to the room she ran to him.

"Nathan are you okay? I was so scared. I love you so much!" _"He looks confused...right he doesn't remember me."_

"Are you Haley?"

"Yes. Do you remember me at all?" she knew he didn't when he looked away guiltily.

"Kinda, I remember you with darker hair though. If your really Haley then you've changed a lot."

"Yea I guess I have."

"And all because of you lil bro." Lucas told.

"Well he defiantly was a major part of it." she smiled but Nathan just looked at her with a blank look on his face and the atmosphere suddenly went from comfortable to awkward.

"Lucas?"

"Yea lil bro?"

"You said Haley was my wife right?" He looked up at his big brother.

"Yea."

"Then I think we should talk alone for a while." _"Oh my god. I hate this! He looks at me like I'm a stranger and the worst part is that to him I am a stranger. Why did this happen?" Haley thought miserably._

"Good idea. You two do need to talk. (He walked over to Nathan and gave him a hug.) I love you Nate. Talk to you later." he walked to Haley and hugged her too.

"Maybe just being around you will help him to remember and if he doesn't today just know he will someday. You have to believe that." he whispered.

"Thank you Lucas..I hope he does too." she whispered back. He turned and left the room. After a few minutes of silence Haley asked, "what do you remember about me?"

"I don't know. Not much. I didn't really like you, mostly cause you hung out with Lucas. It's weird though..it seems like all the people I used to hate are all my friends now."

"I know. A lot of the people I thought were so stupid are my friends now and its all cause of you."

"Yea...so how did we end up together?"

"That's a long story. Do you want to hear it?"

"I was hoping you would tell me."

"I'd better start right away then."

"I'm ready."

On her way to the hospital she thought about the past few days. Nathans accident, his amnesia, Cameron, being forgotten, no Deb, Haley. She wasn't paying any attention and she ran into her car. "Dammit!" she felt the side of her head.

"Fucking car! Now I have a headache." Wanting to be able to concentrate when she talked to Haley so she went in the house and got some aspirin. About 20 minutes later she came out of the house and watched out for the car this time. _"God damn! Is everyone trying to get to Tree Hill hospital now? I swear when your in a hurry that's when everyone comes out."_ the clock in her car said 5:30. _"It's okay. It's only been 50 minutes since I left. That's not that bad." she thought sarcastically. _When she finally got to the hospital it had been a full hour. As she got out of the car she saw a familiar blond boy.

"Hey Lucas." she greeted.

"Hi Brooke. Were you gonna see Nathan?"

"Yea. I got a hold of Haley. She said she was coming here and I wanted to talk to her."

"Yea I already know. I caught her on the way out. We got here about an hour ago. I don't think we should go up there right now though."

"Why? I need to talk to her in person. Did she tell you why she didn't answer her phone?"

"Yea. She told me."

"Do you believe her? I don't. She sounded like she was hiding something." Brooke accused.

"I believe her. You should have seen her. She looked sick, like she was sleeping all day."

"I don't know?"

"Either way it can wait. Nathan and Haley need to talk."

"Yea I guess it can...well I don't have anything planned and I don't know where Peyton is. You wanna go to supper or something?"

"I'm glad you asked cause I was just gonna ask you that. I would of course go with you."

"Well I would have said anything for my broody."

It was 5:38 and the hospital had just called Cameron and told her that her sister would be okay. But she hadn't needed them to tell her that. This happened to her enough she was used to it.

"_I think that I'll go over to the hospital about 8 to see Nathan. This is so awesome talking to him again. He's still so similar to how he used to be. He's so easy to talk too. I'm glad I got to talk to him so much earlier. I just wish I was of more help to him. I hardly answer any of his questions. I wish Deb would answer her phone. Nathan needs her...maybe she doesn't recognize my number? I wonder if Lucas and Peyton had come got a hold of Haley yet? Nathan really needed her. He's so confused about her. God it's pretty sad that the only thing he knows about her is that she hangs out with Lucas. I hope Lucas and Peyton have gone to see him!"_

_Flashback..._

"_why aren't we friends anymore?" is what Nathan had asked when they talked about their own relationship. _

"_I'm not sure. One day after a dance you said you never wanted to see me again." was all she could say about what had happened that day._

"_Then why do you care if I'm in the hospital? I must've hurt you pretty bad. I didn't even give you an answer to why I didn't want to see you?"_

"_Nope. But I forgave you a long time ago. I missed you but I made new friends soon enough."_

"_I'm sorry for what I did." his face was clearly etched in her mind. "_

_He looked so guilty. he probably remembers more than he gives away." she thought. _She looked at the clock. 6:05.


	9. Nathan is so hot

Nathan.

"This was all set in motion about a year ago. Lucas joined the basketball team and turned our world upside down." this is how my wife started our story. This is when everything changed and I suddenly turned into this nice guy.

"You hated the fact that he was good and he ended up taking your spot, but mostly I think you hated him cause of Dan, your Dad."

"Yea I know who Dan is.." she must think I'm stupid or something.

"Right. Sorry. Anyways you were really mean to Lucas and I think you wanted to prove that you were better than him, I'm not sure you never really said. You started the hazing process after he joined."

"That's normal though. Everybody gets hazed, I did." and she knows nothing about basketball. Why did I ever like her.. She sighed.

"Yea but you were gonna go way beyond what you would normally do."

"Did I end up doing anything too bad?" gosh I wonder what I had planned?

"Well you kidnapped him and threw him in a puddle. Then you left him there. You did some other stuff too but that was the worst...you know on second thought there was something else you did that really hurt Lucas. Do you remember the Rivercourt?" the Rivercourt? Okay what the hell is she talking about?

"I have no idea what your talking about. I never really payed any attention to Lucas."

"Well Lucas used to play at that court all the time. He loved it, and then you trashed it and broke the hoop. On the backboard you wrote you suck. That hurt him the most. Besides when you tried to get with me." what is that supposed to mean?

"Okay? So what happened after that?" god I have such an interesting life..I wish I could remember it.

"well Lucas got pissed after you trashed the court and was talking to you then you challenged him to a one on one game." he won.

"So I'm guessing he won."

"Yep. The thing was that you'd wanted to quit the team for some reason but Lucas said if he won then you had to stay on the team." Score for Nathan but why would Lucas say that?

"Why would he do that? And where did you come into all this?"

"I'm not sure. Hold on I'll get to it."

"Okay. So he won, I stayed on the team. You know if we hated each other so much how the hell did we end up friends?" She looked at the clock. (It was 6:20)

"and that starts chapter two of my story."

"I've got plenty of time." so here comes the part where I married a girl when I was only 17.

"While you were hazing Lucas you had another plan on how to torture him." I had to laugh at that. How could i?...unless...

"torture?" she laughed as I asked this.

"Well for him it was when he found out." what did I do?

"Okay? So what did I do?"

"I'm not positive on what was going on with you but you were on the edge of failing your classes and I was a tutor. You came into the tutoring center and said you needed my help, but Lucas was my best friend so I said no. I tried to get you to take someone else but you wouldn't. You said and I quote, "you're the only one, its you or nothing." I mean I felt bad but what could I do? Lucas was my best friend and you were a complete ass to him. A few days later you came back and you brought a test to me. You said I guess you right I don't need your help. I was so relieved because you were giving up. Tehn you said I'm alright cause f is for fine right! When I saw your test I was torn between Lucas and you. I told you I'd think about it. That day had been the day of the burning boat and Lucas told me what you did and that really didn't help you any. But after I thought about it I decided that I would on two conditions." Well that should be easy enough to guess.

"One being I leave you alone right?" She nodded. "What was the other?"

"That he didn't find out I was tutoring you. I knew he'd be pissed if he knew and in the end I was right." I must have told him, I wonder why I would though?

"How did he find out? Is that how I got at him because I was spending time with you? Did I tell him?"

"No you didn't. Not directly anyways. You crashed Peyton's car and Lucas saw you."

"So?"

"You walked away from it and then Lucas took it to Keith's shop and he saw my hat." hold on..why were we in Peytons car together? "You and I had been in it and I forgot it in there."

"Okay so why were we in the car anyways?"

"You took me home I'm pretty sure thats what happened."

"So what did Lucas do when he saw your hat?" probably freaked out im guessing I mean she said she was right about him being pissed.

"At first we just avoided each other then we had some fights and that's when I told him that I was just tutoring you. He was still really mad and he was yelling at me. I was pissed and that's when I told him that I was doing all this for him and nothing else was going on." This is kinda weird listening to my own story, I wonder what I'm missing. The little things like if the sun was out or if I felt sick that day. Would she tell me everything? God I was a real asshole. The part with Haley's the worst, how could I mess with someone like that? And it was all to mess with some guy that was good at basketball.

"Then we got married and that's the end of part 1of this story."

"Our story...I can't believe I was like that. I was such an asshole. I really did all that stuff?

"Sure did, but in the end Lucas forgave you and got to know the person you really are. And reverse for you. Your right it was our story.."

"If I was so bad to Lucas why did you like me/"

"well...when I was tutoring you I saw a different person. You see this bracelet? You gave that to me the first tutoring session we ever had. I was wearing it the first time we kissed, the first time we said I love you to each other. There was just something about you that sucked me in. Before we started dating we had a pretty rocky start wouldn't you say so?" with that last part she laughed. And I had to agree she was right. I realized then how beautiful she was.

"I felt like you were embarrassed of me cause when your friends were around you I was just your tutor again, but when we were alone you were so sweet and nice." wow, she told me about our start and I don't know something just clicked.

"I was really pissed.-"

"And I kissed you." I interrupted cause I remembered.

"Yea? You're a -"

"Haley I remember! You pulled away and then you kissed me. We went on a walk and talked about everything. I remember the feeling I had. I loved you so much! I was so happy you said yes and we started dating!" I was so happy! And at that moment I felt a feeling overcome me. He looked at Haley and smiled. He knew what the feeling was.

"Do you remember anything else?" she said anxious, she was really close to me now.

"I remember our...it must be our wedding. Were we married at a beach?"

"Yea!! I love you Nate!! I love you, I love you!" Feeling love for the first time, well second I guess, I wanted to kiss her so bad. So I did. And man let me tell you it was an awesome...well it was the first kiss I can remember so it was an awesome first kiss.

Peyton..

"this is amazing Haley!"

"I know!! He told me all about the wedding. Down to every last detail." wow that was quick.

"Did he remember anything else?"

"No, I called in the doctors but Nathan still wanted to talk to me so they left."

"Well that's great Haley."

"Yea it is! I just had to call everybody and tell them the good news, but I have to go now. Talk to you later Sawyer." I laughed.

"Bye Scott." she's never called me Sawyer before. And now that Nathan's remembering, things should go back to normal soon. I mean its only been a week and he's remembered a lot already. I just hope it keeps going fast like this. Maybe I'll go see him later tonight? After a while a crazy thought popped into my head. I was going to go see that Cameron girl. I hate to say it but I think she can help. If he remembers her then maybe she'll trigger more memories.

**Half an hour later...**

I just hope she'll try to help. Okay Sawyer your on her porch no turning back.

"Hey." ha. She's probably wondering why I'm here, heck I am.

"Hi. Why are you here?"

"Because tonight Nathan remembered something." and why she should know is beyond me.

"Really?! What triggered it?" she sure does look happy.

"He was talking to Haley . She called me and told me he remembered their wedding."

"I'm really happy, and I'm glad you told me but why are you telling me? I didn't think you liked me much." she kinda laughed, and I knew she did think I was mad at her. I guess not a surprise I guess.

"I don't really know you, I was just mad the other day."

"Yea, so why _are you telling me this?"_ she emaphized the last part like she was getting annoyed with me. "Are the other guys okay with this?" man she caught me.

"They...don't know. I was thinking we could go tonight and you could talk to him." I just blurted out. Please do this For Nate...come on. ...nope she's not gonna do it.

"Okay." thank you. Took long enough.

"Good we can do it tonight then."

"Peyton. I'll do it but I want to do it alone." and I started looking at her and she was kinda dressed up.

"You were gonna go anyways weren't you?"

"Yea I was and you don't have to worry I'm not trying to wen him over Haley or anything." oh fuck. I shouldn't have done this.

"It wouldn't matter anyways cause he loves Haley."

"Exactly so why does it matter?" oh Peyton what have you started?no one has to know I asked her. I mean she was gonna go anyways.

"It doesn't. Well I'll see you later." I started to walk out.

"Wait Peyton."

Now what?

"I'm not that bad. Give me a chance before you judge me." I didn't know what to say so I just walked out. I hope everything that happens is worth it.

**Lucas...**_ (Ashley I did this just for you..hehe.)_

"Lucas?...Lucas!" My eyes popped open instantly. I was sweating and when I looked up there was Deb.

"..Deb...what are you doing?" I was scared, no I was terrified. Deb was standing over me and she looked like she was high.

"Hi Lucas."

"Deb..what is that for?" she was holding a knife by her side and to tell you the truth I really didn't trust her.

"Oh this. (She said looking at it.) Its for you. It's my present for joining the team."

"ha. Um...Deb you need to put the knife down. I don't need a present." she was coming towards him and suddenly he felt the ropes around his hands and feet.

"I put those on while you were sleeping." she gave me a smile that scared me, its like she didn't know what she was doing.

"Deb. Don't do this."


End file.
